PTL: City of Legend Decisions Prt I
by PTL-Series
Summary: 'Adam' gets his memories back completely and now must make a decision....stay or go back to the life he knew. Two parter.


  


**Previously on "City of Legend"**   
_The Portal has been sealed and both sides are taking care of their own. But when they are ready, will they be able to make the choices needed, or will chaos set in?_

And now... the show. 

  
_Micha was getting tired but was fighting it. She wanted to make sure he was taken care of too._

_"Come on," Derek said "get some sleep. You need it to get well."_

_"See you soon.." Micha whispered, closing her eyes again and falling asleep._

  
"I really don't think..." Derek sighed. 

He felt like he should honor his promise to Michaela. Not to mention the fact that the whole crew in the waiting room was going to pitch a fit if he didn't see a doctor. 

"All right, but make it fast," he said finally, the irritation he was feeling about the whole situation clearly visible. 

The doctor nodded at the nurse and she left. 

He then motioned for his new patient to walk with him "There will be a bed rolled in here by the time we're done. Do you want to talk to those out in the hall before we get started?" 

"Yes, I'm sure they're worried." Derek agreed and followed him back to the lounge, clearing his throat. 

"She woke up for a bit. They are giving her antigen, so there is hope." 

He then sighed with resignation "And it looks like I'm going to be checking too." 

"Good." Tristan grinned without repentance as he stood "Have the doctor get her keys and I'll go back and get a change of clothes for the both of you." 

Nick stood, his jaw clenching at the man's jump-to attitude. Personally, he wasn't going to stay too far away from the seplicurs until he knew they had been taken care of. 

"Are they going to be kept over night?" Rachel asked the doctor, referring to both Micha and Derek, to which the doctor nodded. 

"Want us te do anything?" Philip asked, looking at Derek 

"Yes," Derek replied "Take shifts at Michaela's house. And I suppose you better call in Alex too." 

He rubbed his forehead "Nick will bring you up to speed and he can take care of running things." 

"Whoa," Tristan looked at him "You're moving who into Mike's house?" 

"Us, big guy." Nick quipped before he went to the nurse's station to make the call to Alex. 

Tristan looked at Adam. It was one thing to help carry something in to her house... but did he really expect Tristan to just let total strangers move in on Mike's place? 

Derek moved closer to Tristan and lowered his voice. "I understand why this must concern you, but it is necessary. There are those who want those chests we put there and until we can get them elsewhere they must be guarded by people Michaela and I can trust. She knows them, well except Rachel." 

He gestured to the blonde and continuing "This is really important. You can stay and keep an eye on things if you like, I'm sure she wouldn't mind." 

"Like I wouldn't?" Tristan asked, wondering why he was trusting all of this "Just get me the keys. Wonderboy is not picking her locks again and they'll be changed when they're gone and upgraded. No insult but we can't have people walking around picking the locks to the house, friend or not." 

Derek thought about telling him, that new stronger locks would not keep Nick Boyle out, but he wisely choose to hold his tongue. 

"All right," he agreed readily. He turned and went to the nurse, explaining the situation and shortly after she returned with the keys. He carried them back to Tristan and handed them over. 

"My name is Derek Rayne," he added. "It's a very long story. Michaela knows that as well though." 

"We're going to have to have a long talk." Tristan quipped before letting the others know he was heading to the house before turning back to him "I'll be back. Anything specific you want A - Derek?" 

It better be one hell of an explanation. 

It better be one hell of an explanation. 

"Yes, actually. Gator Aid. It's really strange, but I seemed to have developed a taste for it recently." 

The younger man nodded and left, giving the others somewhat of a wave. 

Nick came back and rubbed the back of his neck "Alex isn't back from Boston yet." 

"She had gone over there to help them get situated with their new team." he explained for Derek's benefit "So Philip and I will take shifts." 

And before Rachel could object he was pointing out "You need to be with Kat." 

And before Rachel could object he was pointing out "You need to be with Kat." 

Derek nodded in agreement "You can bring her by for a visit, once they   
allow them." 

He then turned to Nick and slapped him on the shoulder. 

"Be nice to Tristan," he advised. It had not gone unnoticed that the younger man was close to losing it with the other man. 

"I'll do my best." Nick drawled before looking at Philip "Ready?" 

The nurse came with a wheelchair for Derek, clearing her throat to let him know it was time. 

"Have fun." Nick couldn't help but tease him, knowing full well the Precept's dislike of hospitals or being stuck in one for long. Then he motioned with his head to Philip "Let's swing by the hotel and pick up the Stag." 

"Oh sure." Derek grumbled. 

Rachel looked at Derek "And call if you need anything. I'll give the guys a ride back to the hotel." 

"I will," Derek promised. He then turned to the nurse "Do we really need that thing?" 

The raised eyebrow she gave him was answer enough. 

The exam itself only took half an hour and, to his continued grumbling, he was rolled back to the room and helped to the bed that had been set up for him. 

The doctor had also given him some pain medication that took care of most of the pain. 

Micha had heard the noise of the bed being set up earlier but had ignored it, until she realized Derek was back and her eyes fluttered open. 

"The antitoxins are doing their job quite nicely." the nurse said, checking on her before looking at them both one last time and exiting. 

"Yay." Micha drawled tiredly before looking at her 'suite' mate "How're you?" 

"Good," he said with a smile. And that was the truth. Demerol had to be a miracle drug if he ever heard of one. "How a..bout you?" 

Micha was just about to answer when Tristan slipped in, ducking in as if he had snuck in and wasn't there with permission. Then he brought a bag over to Derek "Stuck some pajama's in there for both of you and your guys are set up in the living room." 

He looked at Micha, frowning at her pale features "You're looking better...... I hope." 

The Gatorade was also in the bag, but put in a cooler and a separate container so as not to get the clothes wet. 

"I have about two minutes before the nurse figures out where I am. Is there anything else either of you need?" 

Micha swallowed and shook her head a little. She didn't need anything at the moment. 

"Yes, try to be nice to Nick." Derek instructed him. 

The two young hard heads were a lot alike. Derek knew this already and he could already see the tension between he two. 

"And no blood shed in the house." he added. 

"Or you'll be sorry." Micha added before she yawned. 

Tristan chuckled and slipped out, promising to be good. 

"Wass'that?" she asked, looking at the glass he had poured and set on the table curiously. 

"You're cure all." Derek told her moving to put a straw in it. He moved slowly getting out of bed and came over to her holding the glass so she could take a sip. 

She chuckled slightly, wondering if he should be moving before she moved a little to let him sit down, then took a sip "Mmm, it's the good one too." 

"There are different ones?" he asked in amazement as he did his best to   
maneuver his gown to hide certain parts of his body. 

"Ones that are even better tasting than these." Micha admitted with a small smile before suggesting "Why don't you change?" 

She would have but doubted she had the energy to do that much right now. 

Derek nodded and slipped off the bed as soon as he knew she had had enough to drink. 

He picked up the pajamas and went into the small bathroom where he changed. That process left him very tired and he could feel a few twinges as he did it. 

He then returned to the room and pulled Michaela's pajamas out. 

"I can help you change if you like." he offered "I promise not to look." 

After all she had taken care of him when he was really out of it. The least he could do was help her. 

Micha looked at the I.V. and the small bag that was attached to it before looking back at him. She really would feel better in her own pajamas, and the bag was small enough to slip through the sleeve easily since the pajamas themselves were a few sizes larger than her own frame. 

She nodded. 

Derek retrieved her pajamas. 

Carefully, he helped her on with the pants first, leaving the green gown where it was. Then he slipped the green gown off and carefully pulled the top over the I/V bag and tube, reconnecting the bag to the pole before sliding the sleeve up her arm and then putting the top on her the rest of the way. 

He did his best to keep his word about not looking, though it was difficult. He finished up by buttoning the front closed and tucking the blankets back around her. By this point he was completely worn out, but he didn't care. He sat down on the edge of her bed and brushed the hair out of her eyes. 

Micha felt a lot better, although tired, once changed and she moved over when he sat down, knowing he must have been tired as well. 

"Thank you." she whispered, her eyelids growing heavy with his administrations. 

"Anytime." he told her settling down to make sure she fell asleep comfortable. 

It wasn't long before she fell asleep, not sure if it had to do with the way he was stroking her hair or his body heat as she had had a chill that seemed to dissipate when he settled in beside her. 

Either way, her breathing eased from the shallow quality it had had earlier and a bit more color showed in her features. 

Derek was about to fall asleep himself, feeling better with her breathing so gentle now. He was seriously considering lying down beside her when something happened that stopped him. 

"Dr. Rayne," a nurse said in a sharp tone from the door. "What on earth do you think you're doing? You should be resting." The woman swooped over an put an arm around his waist moving him out of Michaela's bed and towards his own. 

"Really this isn't necessary." Derek objected "I can do this myself." 

Not that he had wanted to. 

Micha stirred, her brows furrowing, whether from the nurse's voice or something within her detecting Derek not being there anymore being the reason why. But her lids still felt heavy and her voice, when she spoke, was slurred "'m sorry.." 

The nurse looked at the two and shook her head, whispering under her breath about 'some people' before she noticed they were both wearing something other than the hospital gowns "I'm going to have to have a talk with the nurse's station." 

"We're tryin'to rest..." Micha mumbled. 

"Yes, but someone isn't making it very easy for us." Derek commented as he was put to bed like a child "Talk to them about what?" 

"About someone sneaking in here when they shouldn't. Get some rest Doctor Rayne. The sooner both of you get better, the sooner both of you can leave." 

"Then let us." Micha mumbled, the woman getting on her nerves and, with the irritation, starting to wake her out of the half-sleepy state she had fallen into. She mumbled something else about busy bodies having nothing better to do but bug the patients, only half of it being loud enough to be heard. 

The nurse humphed and, making sure Doctor Rayne was in bed, left. 

Derek looked over at Michaela "I'm sorry she woke you. That has got to be the sourest woman I've ever met." 

Micha managed a grin "I've seen'worse." 

"Thank you though." she added, referring to him helping her fall asleep in the first place and with her pajamas. She was pretty sure she'd blush if she had the energy, because he had dressed her, but she also remembered the tables having been turned when she had done the same for him. 

That was probably why he did all of it, she figured with a small sigh. Paying back a good-deed-debt. 

He smiled softly in return. 

"Anytime." he responded and he meant it, probably more than she realized. 

She tucked her hands under her cheek and felt her eyelids falling again. 

"G'night.." she murmured, unable to stay awake any more. 

"Good night." Derek respond and lay comfortably on his side, falling asleep shortly himself.   
  
  
  


**_The House...._**   
Tristan had watched the two men and had even been able to get along with both of them - for the most part. But when night came, he told them that he was going to go to his house for dinner and a change, and would be back later. 

What he was really doing was going on his nightly 'shift'. 

Philip turned to Nick when the other man had left, both of them having brought some Stout over and were talking about old times and new. 

"So, what do you think of it all?" he asked, taking another drink from his mug. 

Nick looked at his friend wryly "I haven't even gotten that far yet. Derek's alive... and Julia, in a way. It's a lot to get tossed at a person but I have to admit, I like this toss better than neither of them being here now." 

The Priest nodded and sat back "She seems nice. A lot like Julia, but different too." 

"Yeah, I know. And she helped Derek." 

The two men fell into a thoughtful mood as they spoke.   
  
  
  
  


**_Morning..._**   
"You tell me I'm stuck in this place with Sunshine over here for another night..." Micha looked at the doctor once he finished the last of their exams as if daring him to even hint at the possibility. 

The nurse had come in twice more during the night to make sure Micha and Derek were in their own beds and acting like she had to watch over wayward children instead of the adults - or rather one adult in particular that was thinking of taking a swing at her - and Micha was, quite frankly, fed up. 

"Your white cell count is still low, Ms Morgan -" the doctor started "Although recovering quite nicely." 

"Enough that I have to stay here?" Micha asked, wanting a straight forward answer. 

"Well," he admitted "If you took the proper prescription at the allotted times..." 

"Done." she said "Just get me out of here." 

And she knew she wasn't the only one wanting out either. 

"I'll make sure she takes them on time." Derek added helpfully. He was completely ready to leave, now if they could just send some of that demoral with him. 

Micha blinked in surprise but covered her reaction with inspecting the bandage the nurse had put on her arm from taking out the I.V. 

She had thought that, after he had regained his memory, he would have been rushing to rejoin the people he knew and getting his House rebuilt. _Why was he staying?_

The doctor made arrangements to get them both checked out, including a prescription for Doctor Rayne, and assured them they would be able to leave within the hour. 

"Do you need me to call anyone to come get you?" he asked. 

Micha wondered where the car was. 

"Do you have Tristan's number?" Derek asked her "He took your car back last night. And he think he was planning on bringing us home." 

She nodded and relayed it to the doctor. Micha wasn't even going to ask Tristan to bring a change of clothes. Change of clothes would mean waiting and she wanted out of there - she'd change at home. 

The doctor chuckled and couldn't help commenting humorously before he left "I do believe I have found someone that dislikes hospitals as much if not more than you Doctor Rayne. I'll call this Tristan fellow now." 

"I think you might be right," Derek agreed "But who can blame her?" 

Both the nurse and the doctor left, with only the latter chuckling humorously. 

Micha moved the blanket out of her way and put her legs over the side of the bed and mumbled "No one sane could blame me." 

"Well, I don't think that nurse qualifies as sane," Derek said, sitting up himself "I also think she has a dirty mind." 

"Why's that?" Micha asked curiously, testing some of her weight on her feet before shifting more weight, dark hair falling forward as she looked down at the floor as she worked her way to full weight. 

"Just the way she reacted last night. I got the distinct impression that she thought I was about to try something with you." 

Micha tucked some of her hair behind her ear and looked up, a look of confusion and something else crossing her features before she blew that off "Pfft, right." 

_Like was even a consideration_, she thought, trying a step and then another one before rubbing the spot on her arm where the needle had been in. It itched. 

_Remember who you are_, she thought,_ who people thought you were, and know that, most likely, they're reacting to you from the Julia stand point._

Without even thinking, Derek replied. "Well, certainly not while you were unconscious." 

As soon as he said it, he felt his face flush. _What the Hell was he thinking anyway?_

"It's okay." Micha had a ghost of a smile, albeit a little sad as she admitted "I'd have to be really stupid not to realize the Jula factor going on in a lot of people about now." 

It would just have to be something to get used to and hopefully, if he decided to stay in contact after going back home to his friends, something they could work out so that he didn't feel uncomfortable with her. 

The trouble was that Derek wasn't certain it was that. Well, perhaps part of it, but he'd had some feelings for Michaela before he recovered his memory. It was all very confusing. 

The one thing he did know was that he had very strong feelings for her. And the redness in his cheeks was do to with saying something like that out loud to a woman he did feel strongly about, not because he suddenly remembered Julia. 

"It's not..." Derek stopped, she probably didn't really want this anyway, so explaining might only make things more uncomfortable. 

She looked at him thoughtfully, then sat beside him "It's not what?" 

Derek flushed again and ran his hands over his face before turning his head to look at her, feeling really nervous suddenly "It's not Julia...I mean maybe some of it is, but...it isn't entirely that." 

Micha had expected some kind of an answer, but not that and she looked at him, a little surprised - along with a little confused - and realized she wasn't the only one with mixed emotions about everything. 

She reached over and put her hand over his and then laid her head on his shoulder to let him know it really was all right. 

But one point did stand out in all of it. 

Derek wasn't sure. And it wasn't fair to either one of them if they tried to act on what they may or may not be feeling at the moment. What if it ended up that Derek's emotions were just a result of finding out Julia had cared about him the same way he had her? 

Micha wouldn't want him to feel guilty for possibly misleading her and it wouldn't do good for a friendship if that was what it ended up being. 

So she didn't push anymore. 

Derek did feel a bit better, but he still wished to God that he could figure this thing out. He did not like not being in control of things and that is how he felt right now. 

"Thank you," he said softly to her, enjoying the weight of her head on his shoulder and the warmth of her hand on his. 

Just then someone knocked on the door and Micha straightened, not wanting to possibly embarrass Derek any further as Tristan poked his head in and mock whispered "Let's make a break for it the - ow, back off, lady!" 

He had been joking but damned if that nurse didn't grab him by the ear and pulled him in. 

"Nurse Carlton." the doctor's voice warned her as he spotted what she was doing, Tristan coming the rest of the way in and rubbing the ear the nurse had just let go. 

"Damn, no wonder you want out of here." he said, not bothering to lower his voice so the woman could hear him before looking at the two "Ready to split?" 

"Like a sundae." Micha replied without hesitation. 

"Definitely," Derek agreed. 

"I thought it was bananas that split?" He shrugged "not that it matters." 

Micha grinned and tugged his hand, having said that wrong on purpose. 

"Don't you want to cha-" Tristan started, looking at them both. 

"At home." Micha cut him off as she passed by him, making a beeline toward the exit and calling back toward the doctor "Call the prescription in, we'll pick it up on our way home! Bennet Pharmacy!" 

"Okay, she wants to leave." Tristan pointed out the obvious humorously as he followed. 

Derek followed or rather was pulled behind her. He had no objection to changing first. 

In fact, wandering around the hospital and parking lot in pajamas was not his idea of fun. However, it was better than in a gown, so he didn't say anything. Though he did glance back at Tristan and say, "I really appreciate you bringing pajamas last night." 

And that was the truth. 

Micha stopped suddenly and looked at him, genuinely upset by her total lack of regard and looking around for a.. there a man's room "I'm sorry, want to change?" 

They hadn't made it to the exit yet - barely - and if it weren't for the fact she really did look upset, Tristan would have joked back that it was a good thing seeing as Adam - or rather Derek - would have been flashing some people. 

He held up another paper bag which held two pairs of jeans and turtle necks, along with the only pair of men's shoes he could find, a pair of socks and female versions he was sure were Mike's. 

Derek ducked his head slightly. He did not want to make her feel bad, but yes, he did want to change. 

"I be as fast as I can." he promised, gathering his clothes from tristan. 

And, being true to his word, he returned only a few moments later. 

Micha grinned sheepishly, the tips of her ears red from feeling like a total jackass as she too returned, figuring it would be best if they both were wearing decent clothes out. 

"Now we're good to go." Tristan said, offering to take their bags "Where to?" 

"The pharmacy I suppose and then home," Derek said and he looped his arm through Michaela's "Much better, not that your pajamas weren't adorable. I liked the little bears." 

The pink tinge moved to her cheeks as they left the hospital, Tristan wisely choking back the laugh he had at hearing that as he opened the doors for both of them and went to the driver's side to get in himself. 

Micha had opted for the back-seat just so she could better sink without being seen and letting the men direct them to wherever they were going after she mumbled the exact pharmacy so Tristan knew where they were headed. 

Tristan peeked over at Derek but didn't say a word as he headed out. 

But the fact his lips kept twitching was speaking volumes. 

Traffic was light, thankfully, so it was only a matter of minutes before they reached the old Pharmacy and Tristan looked into the rearview mirror "I doubt they're going to let me pick up your prescription. 

"No problem." Micha said, needing the fresh air as she opened the back door and got out. It wasn't that she was angry, at least not at either of them. But she sure did know how to make an ass of herself without trying and after what had happened in the hospital room with Derek that had not been something she had wanted to do. 

"I should probably go too." Derek realized and slipped out of the car catching up to Michaela and following her to the counter. He looked at her thoughtfully as they stood there waiting for the prescriptions. He rather liked seeing her cheeks pink. It made her even prettier, but he felt badly. 

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you." he said, watching the pharmacist putting their medication in bottles. 

"You didn't," she admitted, her tone wry "I did that all on my own." 

She was fiddling with one of the pharmacy's business cards, bending the edge of it back and forth before putting it down and turning to look at him "I just have a real dislike of staying in hospitals overnight. Don't know why, really. An hour, maybe two if it's me, I'm okay. Overnight, I'm... well you saw. Ready to claw my way out." 

She ducked her gaze and scuffed her shoe against the floor a little "But it was no excuse to almost pulling you outside in nothing other than what you had on." 

Derek smiled down at her. 

"There is nothing wrong with being enthusiastic about leaving a place like that," he assured her "So don't worry about that." 

He then grinned a bit broadly "Though I must admit the thought of seeing you standing here in those pajamas....well I don't know if the pharmacist would know what to think." 

Micha laughed at that, looking up at him and admitting with mock chagrin "Those aren't even my usual pajamas. He had to have dug in my closet to find those. I got those with matching house shoes as a gag gift." 

"He probably thought they were cute," Derek said. "And feminine. Or, he added thoughtfully, that you put them away in case of a hospital stay. I had an aunt who used to do that, just in case." 

She looked at him doubtfully. Tristan? Pick something out because it was cute for her? 

Okay she hadn't known him for long but she would make a hefty sized wage that he probably just looked and grabbed, and being a guy didn't realize that pajamas were usually in a drawer, like her usual ones were. 

She was going to say something to that affect until the Pharmacist finished with their order and turned to them, placing the bag with their bottles on the counter "Should I start you up a bill Ms. Morgan?" 

"Sure, why not. What do I need to fill out?" 

"Nothing much until you get the bill. We still operate small town-wise around here. Is this gentleman able to pick up for you if you're not able to come in yourself?" 

Micha nodded before asking "You have my mailing information?" 

"Sure do." the man said, writing the total of the medicine on a slip of paper before verifying the price with her and slipping it into the register "You two feel better soon. Musta gotten into some bad woods with those ailments." 

Micha thanked him but didn't correct his assumption, accepting the bag he gave her and turning to leave. 

Derek turned to follow her. 

"They have this sort of thing in the city too," he whispered to her as they slipped out the door "We had things delivered to the house and billed all the time." 

"It's something I definitely like. Convenient." 

They made it to the car and got in, Tristan pulling out of the parking lot and heading toward the house.   
  


**_At the House..._**   
"Hurry up Kit-Kat," Rachel called out to her as she set the last of the food on the counter "They're going to be here soon." 

Kat entered behind her mother and set the rest of the dinner they had picked up at a nearby restaurant, asking her for the umpteenth time again "And Derek's alive? Really?" 

"Yes,." Rachel replied, turning to tap her daughter's chin with a mock fist "Now wash up." 

And Julia was somehow alive, Kat thought. Totally cool, even if it is in someone else's body. 

Wait, she corrected herself, a twin. Same thing she figured.   
  
  


By the time Tristan pulled up the drive the dinner was out and ready and the others just hanging out until the patients arrived. 

"Looks like you have company." Tristan commented, not really in the mood to be converged on but not wanting to leave Mike or Derek in the lurch either. 

"Yeah," Micha replied, not sure how to feel about it "looks like." 

Tristan stopped the car and cut the engine. 

Derek had suspected Nick or Philip, but it looked like Rachel was there too. He slowly unbuckled his belt and slid out of the car, waiting for Michaela before starting towards the house and entering through the kitchen door. 

"Whoa." Kat stopped in mid-step and looked at the two in the doorway, almost dropping the bowl of fruit salad before she put it down and, forgetting she was at the 'I'm cool' age, went and hugged Derek with relief "You really are alive." 

Derek returned her hug, using all his will power to keep from flinching when the child hugged him tightly. 

"Yes I am," he agreed patting her hair gently "I think you've gotten taller since I saw you last," he mused. 

Micha watched, knowing by the picture Derek had shown her that the one hugging him now was the girl they had saved from Ireland. She also noted the abundance of food, but just barely. 

When Kat finally released him, he took her hand and turned to Michaela and Tristan. "Katherine Corrigan, this is Michaela Morgan and Tristan..." 

"Storm." Tristan finished for him with a nod at the others. 

Kat was looking at Micha with something akin to awe. 

Micha managed a smile and stepped further into the kitchen "I'm glad you didn't drop the fruit salad." 

"Me too." Kat admitted, watching her. 

"Do you like marshmallows in it?" 

Kat blinked and then grinned "I love them. Mom thinks it's weird but -" 

" - I like them when they get squishy" they both said simultaneously, both ending up grinning at the other. 

"Somehow I knew you two would get on well." Derek said, taking a seat and motioning for Tristan to join them. 

Family situations and Tristan were about as unknown to each other as.... a person getting hit by lightening 3 times in a row but since he was being motioned to join in by both Michaela and Derek he found himself coming in and closing the door behind him, accepting a chair. 

"So who went cooking nuts?" Micha asked good naturedly, looking at all the food as Kat seated her and took the chair on her right. 

"Mom mainly, even if she did pick up a lot of it." Kat answered, getting a 'whap' from a napkin from her mother in answer. 

"I hope you don't mind." Rachel said, just realizing that the woman just might mind, since she was, in a way, a relative stranger to at least her and Kat. 

Micha smiled and shook her head, the others coming in from the living room to join in. 

"I can't believe someone actually got you to spend the night in a hospital." was the first thing Nick said in greeting as they all sat at the table. 

"Someone had to stay and make sure she didn't escape." Derek said before taking a sip of his water. 

They started in on the dinner, Rachel passing out plates and Nick and Philip starting to serve themselves before passing each dish onto the next person. 

Micha felt her ears grow warm - yet again, _darn the man_ - but was thankful that most of her hair covered them. 

"Could you hand me the rolls?" Tristan asked Kat, having missed that dish on its path by him. He had to be honest, what with keeping an eye on the guys here at the house, on top of his work during the night and picking Mike and Derek off, he had built up an appetite. 

And just to make sure he wasn't being rude, he added a friendly smile. 

Kat ducked her head slightly as she picked up the rolls and passed them to him. She managed a smile in return, but had no idea how. He was so cute that it made her feel unable to talk or do anything. In fact, it did make her unable to do anything. She accidentally tilted the basket of rolls into his lap, which made her turn bright red. "I...I...I'm sorry.' 

Tristan grinned and picked them up, putting them back - minus one - into the basket and setting them down on the table "Don't be. The last time someone asked me to pass the gravy - well you can well imagine that rolls are a lot better to get in the lap than what my father got." 

He had no idea why he admitted that, and it had been years since he had thought of the home life he had had before leaving Legend. But seeing how embarrassed the girl had gotten, he figured admitting to something worse would help make this slip up a joke. 

"And," he admitted "The gravy was still hot." 

"Ow." Philip replied with a sympathetic chuckle. 

Tristan looked at him and deadpanned "That wasn't what he yelled but yeah, I'd say it rates up there." 

Micha was hard pressed not to snicker and drank some tea to cover for it. 

Nick on the other hand did snicker, but he didn't voice the offer that was ringing in his head to pass the guy the gravy this time. 

But it obviously must have shown, at least to Rachel, because she nudged him under the table and made a quiet 'pfft' sound as she took a bite of the chicken and listened to the others talk. 

Tristan's story did help some, but still that was him. 

"Really?" she asked a little timidly, almost upsetting her own glass of tea 

"Yup." he admitted, taking a bite of the roll and swallowing before admitting with another grin "And boy did I learn to run fast. I think I broke my track record and didn't even end up with a trophy for my efforts." 

Micha did chuckle at that as she took another sip of tea and glancing over to make sure Derek was eating something. 

Kat laughed too, picturing it in her mind. "How old were you?" 

Derek couldn't help chuckling himself not only at Tristan, but also at Kat and Nick. He had a plate full of food in front of him, but as of yet hadn't eaten anything. 

"Sixteen." Tristan answered easily, shaking his head at himself before realizing he didn't have anything to drink. He started to get up as he added "And that wasn't even my most embarrassing moment either." 

Micha hadn't touched much either, still kind of off balance from the whole 'family' atmosphere these people had included her in. But that didn't stop her from 'casually' nudging Derek's silverware over to his plate in a subtle hint. 

Derek took the hint and picked up his fork, peering over at Michaela's plate. The medication made him feel more sleepy than hungry. 

"I will if you will." he offered. 

She gave him a crooked grin and picked up her own fork, at the same time keeping a discreet eye on Tristan and what was becoming a head-on crush "Deal." 

Kat was absorbed completely in what Tristan was saying when he stood up "Do you need something? I'll get it for you?" 

"Well." Tristan looked around the kitchen "You can point me to the glasses. I forgot to pour myself one." 

Micha wasn't the only one watching-not watching as Kat's mother and Nick took notice as well. 

Kat hopped up and went over to the cabinet where she had found them earlier, retrieving a glass "What do you want to drink?" 

Tristan looked at her glass and opted for that "Some tea?" 

Kat hurried to the refrigerator adding ice and then pouring tea from a glass pitcher. She carried it back being very careful not to spill it and then sat down bumping her own plate and knocking some of the contents on to the table. She cleaned that up sheepishly. 

"Thanks." Tristan said, taking a long drink of it and then, just for the hell of it and to hopefully ease her feeling of clumsiness he set his elbow on the table where it would hit his fork, spilling a few peas onto the table. The act itself looked nothing but genuine and he cleared his throat as he cleaned his own mess and whispered loud enough for her to hear "If we don't stop soon they're going to think we're having a food fight with the table." 

Kat couldn't help it and laughed at that. 

"Probably," she agreed. "And my mom isn't to crazy about those." 

"In that case we better wait for popcorn fights or something." 

He took another drink and then set it down, picking up his fork to take another bite of food "Good tea." 

"Let's not and say we did." Nick offered, in regard to the popcorn fight for later. 

"That would be lying." Tristan pointed out with a mischievous grin, only to laugh when Micha kicked him, without force, under the table and add "Well, it would! And you don't know what you're missing with a good popcorn fight." 

"We could show him," Kat whispered to Tristan with a small grin. She thought is sounded like fun. 

"We just might have to if he's this grumpy." Tristan whispered back, before straightening and continuing to eat as if all was well and they weren't plotting. 

Micha slid a look at Derek, not falling for it. She could even see Tristan having one too. She mentally shook her head and hoped the vacuum worked. 

"He's not always that grumpy," Kat told Tristan, she was beginning to wonder what Nick's problem was. In fact, it surprised her that he didn't seem to think a popcorn fight would be fun. He was acting so..so...so grown up all of a sudden. 

"Well then it should un-grumpy him." Tristan winked before asking the others "What's the plan for the day anyway?" 

_Sleep_, Micha thought but didn't say it out loud. It just sounded like a good idea to her. 

"I have none, other than sleeping." Derek admitted. 

"And neither does Michaela." he added firmly. 

"We don't have anything to do." Kat offered. 

"As long as Derek is conked out, Philip and I have to hang around, and at least one of use needs to be here even when he isn't." 

Tristan looked at Nick with a wry expression "Or I could stay." 

"I'll still be staying." Nick replied finishing up his potatoes. 

"That reminds me," Micha said as she took a sip of tea and stood, motioning for them both to follow "I need your help with something." 

She looked at the others while the two got up curiously "Be right back." 

She then left the kitchen and stopped at the foot of the stairs, waiting for the guys to catch up. When they did she turned to both of them. 

"If you both don't stop this male hormonal cavemen-itis my toy is bigger than your toy crap by the time you two get back down, both of you will be asked to leave until you get over it." 

Micha raised her finger when it looked like both were going to say something "Don't interrupt. I'm not sure if you've realized this or not but I am not in the mood to play 'beat around the bush' so I'm just going to come right out and tell you that I consider you both friends and although it's new to every single one of us, so do the people in the kitchen. I suggest you two do the same or at least stop the attitude while in the rest of our company. 

"Now," she took a deep breath and waved up the stairs "If you're planning on staying here, I need the guest rooms set up. There are three. You two are stuck in one, Philip in another and the females in the other. Derek's and my rooms, I'm sure you know, are located at the end of the hall. Bed linens are in the hall closet. Have fun." 

With that she went back into the kitchen, rubbing the back of her neck and taking her seat. 

Nick turned to Tristan "She's tough." 

"Tell me about it." the other man agreed, both heading upstairs. It wasn't an agreement to be friends but it was, for now, a kind of truce. 

Micha picked up her glass of tea and took a long gulp before putting it down and looking at Derek's plate to see what he had eaten so far and picking up her own silverware "Where were we?" 

Derek looked at her for a moment. "What did you do? Send them to their room?" 

"Nope," she replied easily, not wanting to embarrass the men in front of the others "They're getting rooms ready for whoever will be staying." 

Kat wiped her mouth and looked at her mother "Can I go help? We're going to hang out for a little while, aren't we?" 

Rachel looked at Micha who shrugged, leaving the decision up to her "Okay, but no popcorn fights." 

Kat grinned, got up and headed upstairs. 

"There's none up there anyway, probably," she called back over her shoulder. 

Derek laughed softly and shook his head. 

"Not yet at any rate." Micha agreed with her own crooked grin "And don't go knocking popcorn fights until you've been in one." 

And the idea of a movie had its merits, although she doubted she'd be in a Three Stooges or Action/Adventure mood as she suspected were Nick's and Tristan's usual fare - well more Tristan since she knew Nick had a liking for the Stooges. 

She looked at Derek curiously "What kind of movies do you like?" 

"Old ones," Philip answered for him. "He's a classics man." 

"Not entirely." Derek objected. 

"Nothing wrong with the classics." Micha said "I like them better than the special effects of today for the most part. They actually acted with facial features, more emotion.." 

"I guess I like either or, but both have to have some kind of real acting in it. I'm not into those cartoon kind of movies." 

She looked at Philip "You like Sally Field movies and the Flying nun right?" 

Philip mimicked picking up a roll and tossing it at her but she just chuckled at him and nudged Derek "So spill, what kind of movies do you like?" 

"Well, I like a lot of the old movies of all varieties, but I also like some of the more recent drama and foreign films. And I enjoy the old musicals," he added sheepishly. "How about you?" 

"Lawrence of Arabia, Breakfast at Tiffany's, Casablanca," she named off a few, then switched to modern day likings with a sheepish grin of her own before coming to the conclusion "Okay maybe I like almost everything. Except Star Trek, ugh." 

"I have most of the movies here in the livingroom in a bookshelf." 

Derek started to laugh "I actually like some of those." 

Several, he thought, were immense wastes of time, but there were a few. He was a closet fan, not a major one, but if he ran across the show and no one was around he'd watch it. 

Philip spotted the clock on the wall and started to stand, drawing Micha's attention. 

"I have a mass te prepare for in the morning." Philip replied to her curious expression as he wiped the corners of his mouth and set the napkin on the table "Great meal an' I'll be back tomorrow afternoon to check up on the both of you." 

He then looked at Rachel as he rounded the table and stopped beside Derek "Tell Nick I took the rental and to hitch a ride with you tonight." 

His expression became wry "There's nay reason te stay here all night. He'll turn into a mother'n hen if we don't cut him off now." 

Rachel chuckled and took a drink of tea before setting it down "I'll make sure he gives himself and us a break." 

Philip patted Derek on the back and nodded at Micha "Good te have ya back." 

Micha was about to stand up to walk him to the door but he waved her back to her seat. 

_It looked like there weren't going to be many over-nighters_, she thought, wondering if that was a good thing or not. 

_It would be a chance to watch a couple of those movies... maybe_. 

She picked up her fork and played with a couple of peas. 

"Father," Derek said suddenly "if you are sending Nick away, did you happen to arm Tristan?" 

Philip laughed from the door, thinking Derek was refering to the two men's zealousness in being in on things if the other one was "No need. He'll listen te Micha if she says leave." 

Micha grinned but didn't say anything. 

With that, he closed the door and was gone. 

"Kat and I will clean this up." Rachel said "Because I know the doctor gave you prescriptions and you are probably in a mood to sleep, right?" 

"Actually, I was, but now I'm in the mood to watch a video." Derek said with a smile "And good luck getting Kat down here. I have a feeling she might try to move in." 

"Not once Tristan leaves." Rachel said, well aware of her daughter's new interest. 

Micha stood "In that case, I'm going to go get people ready to clear the house." 

She looked at Derek as she pushed her chair back under the table "Want to pick some movies out?" 

"In a bit," Derek told her holding his hand up. "Don't forget, We have the sepilchers in the cellar. We need at least one able bodied person here in case something happens." 

Rachel dropped the plates she had been holding and looked at Derek "You have what where?" 

Micha was going to say something but thought, with Rachel's expression, now would be an awkward time. 

"The sepilchurs," Derek repeated "They are very safe, but I think it would be best to have a guard who isn't medicated, just in case." 

Micha was thinking that they would be best if in the hidden library..... or even in her Aunt's circle of power although she wasn't sure why she knew this. Her brows drew together thoughtfully. 

Rachel, for her part, had already picked the plates back up and continued to clean up "You could warn a person before popping out with that." 

"I'm sorry, I thought Nick or Philip would have told you already." 

She smiled slightly to let him know there were no hard feelings as she continued to clean "Just make sure we don't have to mess with them anymore and I'll be happy." 

Micha looked at Derek, trying to get him to come out into the hall for a moment. 

"You won't have to," he assured her standing up slowly "Excuse me for a moment please." 

"More than a moment, mister," Rachel said, teasing "It's not like you're my boss at the moment so I'm enjoying this. Go relax." 

Micha grinned at that and waited until Derek came out before stepping back so that they were in the hallway and had a measure of privacy "We can put them in the attic or library.. and something's telling me it would be safer in my Aunt's circle than it would anywhere else in the house..." 

"All right," Derek agreed "but I don't think either of us is up to doing that at the moment. "Especially, the attic which would be the best place." 

"That's what the guys are for before they leave." Micha pointed out before heading to the stairs and turning to ask him "Where were you wanting to watch the movies anyway?" 

"Anywhere we can be comfortable," Derek answered "And are you sure we should let even one leave? Even if the circle is secure, even you know that doesn't always mean impenitrable." 

Micha was going to explain it to him but figured it would be best to show him and so slipping her hand into his and tugged him gently to follow "Come on." 

She led him up the stairs and to the attic door. It was closed. 

"Have you been able to unjam that thing yet?" Tristan asked, sticking his head out of a bedroom "I tried and it won't budge." 

Micha looked at Derek but replied to Tristan "I know, it's a stubborn door." 

But it was more than that. She hadn't put it together until then but... 

She put her hand on the door knob and turned it, the door opening easily at her touch. 

"What the...?" Tristan asked and came out, even as Micha closed it again "How'd you do that?" 

"Try it." Micha offered. 

Tristan tried again, only to grip it even hard and try again. 

The door wasn't budging. 

Kat looked out just then "What's up?" 

"Want to try and open it?" Micha offered, playing a hunch. 

"Sure." Kat agreed coming out and trying... and getting the same result Tristan did. 

"Nick!" Kat called out, him being the one she usual called when something was stuck. 

So Nick was given a crack at it too. The door still wouldn't budge. 

"Oh you can forget the rooms. Seems we're not going to have a full house after all." 

"Kicking us out, huh?" Tristan asked with a humorous twist of his lips. 

"Yup. Oh and Kat, your mom wants you." 

"Figures." Kat blew a raspberry as she went "Probably wants me to help clean up." 

Micha turned to Derek "It'll open for you too." 

"Okay, someone want to explain what the hall is going on?" Nick asked. 

"We must just know the trick to getting it. Like that storage room door at the...like that storage room door." 

"I'll leave it up to you." Micha said, wondering if Derek had been referring to the vault that had been in the basement of the House on Angel Island but not asking "But since I'm sure the Marx Brothers here are going to be here probably first thing in the morning, I'd say we have a safe place to keep the boxes." 

"Must be expensive boxes." Tristan commented, figuring as much as ornately as they had been before offering "Want us to lug them up here for you?" 

Derek nodded in response to Tristan's question, adding a 'please' at the end as they left. 

He then rubbed his neck and looked at Michaela. 

"Because we're the chosen?" he asked curiously. 

Micha looked at the door and then at Derek, nodding "I have a feeling that's why." 

Then she frowned with concern "We can skip the movie if you're not feeling well." 

"Here, turn around." she said, putting her hand on his neck to rub the kinks out of it "I knew learning this stuff would come in handy." 

Then, thinking of what he had said and the way her Aunt had known ahead of time, she couldn't help but point out "Do you think we're in a book or something... like a prophecy maybe? I mean... she did know, but how?" 

"Perhaps," he replied thoughtfully stretching his neck slightly "We'll have to have a look, but not right now." 

"No," Micha said, agreeing with the timing "Not right now." 

Tristan and Nick came back up, a Seplucur under each arm. Micha moved over to the door and opened it, leading them both upstairs and pointing to a spot. 

"One more," Nick said "And then we'll be out of your hair." 

They put the 'boxes' down and all three went back out "What time would be good for you for us to come back over?" 

Micha looked at Derek with a raised eyebrow. If there was one thing she had noticed while taking care of him, he was not a morning person. So she would let him give the time. 

Tristan was already going back down the stairs to get the last box, knowing they would let him know when he got back. 

"What time should we head over?" Nick asked them both. 

Micha looked at Derek, letting him decide this one. If there was one thing she had noticed while taking care of him - he was not a morning person. 

"Lunchtime." Derek said without hesitation. 

Nick did a double take "Afternoon? Don't you think that's kind of late?" 

"Lunchtime," Micha re-interated with a grin as Tristan took the last item he had brought up, to the attic and came back "And I'll have something here for lunch." 

Tristan chuckled and shook his head, mimicking the 'silent' Marx and wiggling his eyes before doing the universal 'give it up' wave by waving it off "You're not going to get them to bend. Just show up here for lunch." 

"You're the quiet one, remember?" Nick asked, tacking on an obviously fake grin for Micha's benefit of being nice. 

"Your face is going to freeze like that." Micha pointed out as somberly as she could - with a grin of her own as she shooed both guys off "Now leave and play nice or you get no junk food tomorrow." 

"You're bossy." Nick mock complained before, and surprising himself and Micha for doing it, bent and kissed her on the cheek before turning to leave, slapping Derek on the arm as he passed "Take care of each other." 

"We will," Derek promised feeling his stomach twist slightly as he watched his friend kiss Michaela. 

"And no sliding down the bannister." he called up from the bottom of the stairs. 

Tristan looked at the bannister, a look in his eye and lips curving mischievously. 

"No." Micha said, able to tell what he was contemplating with his expression. Derek also said the same thing at the same moment. 

"Party poopers ." he mock charged her before waving at Derek "Catch you two tomorrow." 

They could hear the sound of the door closing after a moment. 

"Is he going to be okay?" Micha looked at Derek when the men were gone, concerned about Nick's actions in regard to his feelings toward Julia. 

"I don't know," Derek admitted. "Eventually, he might be." 

Micha was quiet for a moment, thoughtful, then she smiled and motioned toward the stairs with her head "I'm going to go make popcorn. Most comfortable place is probably the living room with that big couch in it that can practically seat six. Want me to bring down blankets and such so we won't have to do it later?" 

"I'll do that if you point me in the direction of the linen closet," Derek offered. He could at least get the living room set up for them. 

"There's a closet in your room with blankets and such." she replied "The linens I have for guests is in that closet." 

She pointed to the closet door at the far end of the hall and grinned unrepentantly "What can I say, I'm stingy with my favorite blankets." 

Then she headed to the stairs "I'll be back up in a few to toss on my real pjs out of pure laziness of not wanting to come back up here until I absolutely have to but if you need help give a yell, okay?" 

"All right," Derek promised and headed towards his room. He actually thought pajamas sounded like a good idea. So he slowly changed clothes and then found his medicine to take downstairs and got the blankets and pillows. 

He then headed down stairs and put a pillow and blanket on each end of the sofa. He then headed for the kitchen to help bring some drinks in. 

Micha had just finished the popcorn when he entered the kitchen and was popping a kernel into her mouth and making a small satisfied sound before commenting "I haven't had popcorn in a while. Want some Gatorade or stick with tea?" 

"Gatorade, I think," Derek said making glasses for them both and starting towards the living room. 

Micha brought in the popcorn and set it on the coffee table "Go ahead and pick some flicks out, I'll be right back." 

With that she went back upstairs and to her room, getting the off-white silk pjs she liked wearing and changing into them. Then, making sure she had everything she would need downstairs, she went back down. 

"So what's first?" she asked, getting the remote so they wouldn't have to continue to get up in between movies. She loved multiple players if nothing else than for the lazy factor. 

"The Philadelphia Story," Derek told her. He was now reclined comfortably on the sofa under a soft blanket "What happened to the bears?" 

Micha raised an eyebrow and got under her own blanket, tucking her feet into the cushions of the couch out of habit and teasing "Working on that popcorn fight pretty early in the evening aren't you?" 

"I don't know what you mean," he asked giving her a confused look. The movie was on her shelf so he assumed she liked it. After all what wasn't to like, Cary Grant, Jimmy Stewart and Katherine Hepburn in what in his opinion was one of the funniest films ever made. Many times superior to the musical version called High Society, that came out about 20 years later. 

"Oh, okay then." she replied before eating some popcorn and offering him the bowl and letting the subject of the bear pajama's slip away as she started watching the movie. She was glad she thought of flipping the lights off before hand as it seemed they were in a mini theater with the big screen, and she started to relax. 

Derek took a hand full of popcorn and started to eat it while watching the film, when he suddenly realized what he had said. 

"You mean about the bears don't you," he said suddenly "I thought they were rather cute on you." 

The right side of her lips twitched as she held out her arms a little, indicating what she was wearing "And there's something wrong with this?" 

"Not at all," Derek told her. "That is just different." 

"Good answer." She said, popping another kernal of popcorn into her mouth and admitting "And I usually have to be drinking cocoa to be wearing those." 

"Good answer." She said, popping another kernel of popcorn into her mouth and admitting "And I usually have to be drinking cocoa to be wearing those." 

"Oh." Derek asked thoughtfully. He thought he might need to make cocoa one of these days. 

Micha grinned at the movie and his expression, before moving to get some more popcorn. 

It was a few minutes into the movie and both of them watching it when a kernel of popcorn suddenly hit Derek. 

Derek jumped slightly and turned to look at her. "Hey, what was that?" 

"What was what?" she asked innocently, eating some more popcorn and barely managing to keep from grinning. 

"This that." Derek said, locating the offending piece of popcorn and holding it up. 

"Maybe you dropped it." she suggested, shrugging a shoulder and putting another piece in her mouth and trying her best to give him an innocent look. 

"And hit my self in the shoulder with it? I don't think so." Derek said. 

"Well, you know how the medication can offset your coordination." she nodded, as if the possibility was an actual option "Could you hand me my drink please?" 

He had set them on the coffee table but closer to him than her, although not that far. But she needed to grin before she burst out laughing. 

"Dropping is possible, but that wouldn't have hit with the force of this projectile." he told her "Either you hurtled it at me, or it was a ghost." 

"I don't hurtle... well not popcorn anyway." she corrected herself before raising an eyebrow and waiting for him to turn toward the glasses to hand her one, only to toss another popcorn kernel and add sweetly "I toss." 

"Toss hurtle, what's the difference?" Derek asked handing her the glass and eating the evidence. 

Micha grinned and tossed another one at him, having set the glass aside "You may be cute but you sure are slow sometimes. You really haven't had a popcorn fight, have you?" 

She was deliberately egging him on - or rather, popcorning him - but couldn't help herself. 

Derek caught this last piece in his mouth and ate it "No and I don't intend to start now." 

Micha's eyes lit up as she tossed another piece, just to see if he'd catch it too. _This could be fun too _... 

Derek did catch it, it was better than being struck by the buttery stuff. He chewed it thoughtfully. 

Micha ate a piece and looked at his profile for a moment before turning her gaze and looking at the movie. It was at another humorous moment and she smiled crookedly as it played out. 

Derek smiled himself. He was enjoying the film and Michaela's little game, but he wouldn't ever admit that part. 

It wasn't until the scene played out that Micha tossed another piece, her lips quirking as it ended up bouncing off of his shoulder and onto the blanket he was using. 

"All right," he said, turning and picking up the piece "that's it." 

He tossed it right back at her. 

Micha gave a short laugh of surprise before tossing two more at him and trying to duck under her blanket for cover. 

"Hey, none of that." Derek said, eating the pieces and reaching over to yank her blanket away. 

Micha leaned over and put a couple more pieces in his mouth and tugged his blanket away from him to use it instead, ducking out just enough to stick her tongue out at him and grin before ducking back behind it, tossing another piece at him. 

Derek leaned forward, pulling that blanket away too and covered himself in both, snuggling down inside them. 

"Oh no you don't, cheater." Micha shifted so that she was on her knees and scooting over closer to him to take the blankets back. She tugged on part of the blanket and gave him a look and grin that promised retribution if he didn't 'surrender' "Gimme gimme." 

"Mine!" Derek exclaimed tucking the blankets in tighter about him and shaking his head. 

"Nope, you lost the privilege." he teased. 

"Privilege? It's my blanket!" Micha mock complained before putting a few kernels of popcorn in his mouth to free her hands "Eat these." 

"Now." she got ready to really tug and maybe even find out if he were ticklish if she had to budge him some more "Gimme." 

Derek shook his head. "No thank you I am quite comfortable." 

"My feet are cold." she warned "If you don't give my blanket I'll be forced to stick them under with yours and get you cold." 

And not even giving him a chance she lifted the end of the blanket and put her feet next to his, at the same time running her fingertips lightly over the bottom of his to see if he was ticklish there and giving him a 'I've got all night' kind of expression. 

Derek pulled his foot back almost immediately when she started to tickle it. 

"All right I give up." he told her. 

However, instead of giving her the blanket back, he leaned forward and caught her arm tugging her towards him and repositioning them both on the couch so that they could share both blankets. 

Micha gasped and then chuckled when he had tugged and then settled her in. 

"And this way you can't throw things at me." he added. 

"Okay, okay," she said a little sheepish "No more tossing things." 

She then reached for the popcorn bowl before settling in and offering him one as she set it against his lips and asked "Truce?" 

Derek thought this over for a moment before nodding and eating the piece of popcorn. It was nice having her so close. 

Her thoughts were running along the same line as she shifted into a more comfortable position for them both and tried to watch the movie. She kind of managed too. 

Of course that didn't mean she wasn't aware of him. 

But it felt good. 

Derek found it a little more difficult to concentrate on the film. His mind was working overtime trying to sort out his feelings and figure all of this out. There were other things too. It was pretty clear that Nick was definitely interested in Michaela and if he did figure this all out what was he going ot do about Nick? He did not wish to hurt his friend. Though, he knew that Michaela did not share the younger man's feelings and that helped. 

There was one more thing too. He essentially threw away his chance with Julia for many high minded reasons, but in the end he had given up. He did not wish to to do that with Michaela. 

The film ended and Derek used the remote to stop the dvd player. 

"That was a good one." Micha smiled crookedly "Then again it always is. Tired?" 

She wondered why he had turned it off and looked at him curiously, wondering if he had taken his medicine and it was kicking in. Even as a part of her realized he'd probably want to move so she should too. 

"Yes, but not very," Derek told her. "I don't think I could sleep even if I tried. Did too much of it the last few days I suppose." 

Micha propped her head in her hand, setting her elbow on a pillow and looking at him curiously with the light tease "Bored?" 

Okay, so she should move... but it didn't look like he wanted to. And to be honest, she didn't want to. And that played on her mind. 

"A little perhaps," he replied. Though his mind was over flowing with all kinds of interesting thoughts. 

His answer made her even more curious and she raised her eyebrow a little and asked, "Anything I can do to help?" 

"Perhaps," Derek replied slowly. He could think of a multitude of things. Though he doubted he culd voice any of them outloud. After all, he had no idea how she felt about all of this. After all, she wasn't Julia, at least not entirely. 

"Should I.... go back to tickling your feet until you tell me?" She teased, wondering why he was being so ... one-word answering. 

"No, Definitely not," Derek told her. 

She looked at him for a moment, asking seriously "Is something wrong?" 

"No," Derek replied again looking a bit sheepish and feeling an extremely unsual bout of shyness. 

"My feet get yours cold?" she asked, deliberately asking goofy questions "Or are you disappointed I put the bears away and just don't want to tell me you really got a thing for them?" 

Derek chuckled, 

"No, no." he said "Well, perhaps a little disappointed about the bears, but your feet aren't all that cold really. Your fingers are a bit lethal though." 

He had always been ticklish on his feet and did the best he could to keep that secret buried very deep. 

Micha grinned and even chuckled. 

"Ummmmmmmm," she added mock thoughtfully "You're a closet lover of the Terminator movies?" 

Derek raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head. "I don't think I've ever seen one of them." 

"Seen one, seen 'em all." she admitted before nudging him a little "Okay I give up. What's on your mind?" 

Derek turned quiet at this question, before reaching out and gently running his fingers through the ends of hair. "A lot of things that I'm not sure I should mention." 

Micha grew quiet for a moment before reaching out to smooth his brow "It's okay. You don't have to tell me but don't look so worried. 

"Whatever it is," she assured him "It'll work out." 

"I certainly hope so," Derek agreed managing a smile. "Otherwise I might be forced to join the priesthood. 

Micha wasn't sure what he meant and shook her head a little, "You do that and you'll have the nuns living in the confessionals. I think Philip would kick you out. He'd have to to save the poor girls." 

Derek sighed, "I supposed I better work it out then." Her hair was soft under his fingers and he knew he should take his hand away, but couldn't bring himself to do it. 

"Good choice." she said, laying her head down and getting sleepy with the administrations "Did you take your medicine?" 

"Not yet." Derek admitted. He wasn't feeling any pain at the moment. 

"If you're wanting to.. sleep upstairs," Micha murmured "Bet'r move me now..." 

"We can stay here," he told her. "As long as you're comfortable." 

She was quickly falling asleep and instinctively curving herself to his side "Mmm..very..." 

Derek wondered is she realized what she was doing, probably not since she was half asleep. However, he liked it to much to move her or mention it. Instead he stretched out and closed his own eyes, just enjoying the sense of her closeness. His mind strayed again to the thoughts he felt inappropriate, but he couldn't seem to help it. 

Micha was soon asleep and outside a storm started. 

And for the first time in years, instead of the nightmare she had always ended up happening, she didn't even stir. 

Derek was only vaguely aware of the storm outside and even then only for a while. It was many hours later when he finally awake. The storm had passed and bright moon light shone through a crack in the curtains. 

"Mmm.. Derek?" Micha murmured as she started to wake up. She wasn't sure what had stirred her except maybe, on some level, she had felt the change in him from sleeping to wakefulness. 

Of course that didn't mean she wasn't still 3/4 asleep.. But she was awake enough to mumble the word 'medicine' as if asking him if he took it. 

He was feeling a wee bit on the achy side. 

"I'll take it now." he told her, shifting her gently and moving to get the bottle. He swalled the pills with some of his remaining gatorade and them repositioned himself on the sofa beside her. 

"Go back to sleep." he said, softly touching her cheek. 

"M'kay.." she smiled sleepily and moving back into the position she was in before. 

Derek settled back in and shortly afterwards the medication kicked in and he too slipped back to sleep. The last thing he remembered before drifting off was kissing Michaela's temple. It was completely on impulse.   
  
  


**_Elsewhere......._**

The Duke walked into the Alchemists laboratory, every thing about him communicating his foul mood. 

"Derek Rayne is still alive," he growled, half to himself as he picked up an empty flask. "And with her help, he has finally sealed the portal." 

"My failure is now complete!" he roared as he hurled the glass onto one of the stone walls, shattering it. 

"Not necessarily." the Alchemist corrected him, ever the calm voice of reason when the Duke's temper came to the fore. He watched the one he served and stirred the potion he was holding before offering it to him. 

The potion, taken regularly, allowed a vampire to move around in daylight without feeling the effects of the sun. An old and mostly forgotten potion shared and known only by 7 Alchemists out of the numbers that served other Vampires and Beings. 

Weinstin accepted the potion and drank it down, despite the taste that he had always found offensive. 

"I suppose you have some manner of idea to support your show of optimism?" he asked his servant with a raised eyebrow. 

"She has yet to come into what is truly her own. She only knows that there is a destiny that awaits her, not what it includes. The Aunt died before it could be passed on. Nor does she know her place with Rayne. You can seduce her still." 

This seemed to ease Weinstin's anger slightly. "Once again, old friend, you've shown me the hope that I saught." 

"This is just a matter of challenging destiny; destroying the paths that the powers have given us in order to forge our own. I've done it before, I shall do it again." 

The Duke smiled inwardly. "Michaela's destiny shall be with me, for all eternity."   
  
  
**_Continue>>_**


End file.
